Barco pirata
Barco Pirata (Pirate Ship en inglés; 海賊船''' Kaizoku-sen'' en japonés) es un escenario desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros Brawl, el cual aparece como un escenario descargable en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Este escenario, proveniente del [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|universo The Legend of Zelda]], está basado en el barco pirata de Tetra en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Cómo desbloquear *En Super Smash Bros Brawl, se tiene que desbloquear a Toon Link. *En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U, este escenario tiene que ser adquirido como DLC de pago a un precio de 1,99€ (US$1.99 / MX$24.99 / 250¥). Características El barco posee una plataforma central, en el centro hay otras dos pequeñas plataformas, una arriba de otra que se sostienen en el mástil. Sobre la plataforma central hay una pequeña catapulta, la cual, u objeto que esté sobre ella. Cualquier personaje que nade en el agua, y choque con la proa (parte delantera del barco) recibirá un fuerte Smash meteórico que le producirá 20% de daño y le dará un K.O. instantáneo. Durante el transcurso de la batalla, mientras el barco va flotando en el Gran Mar suceden ciertos sucesos. En ocasiones, que , luego, todos caen nuevamente al agua. También el Barco puede chocar con una gran roca y quedar en Durante ese tiempo los personajes pueden luchar sobre la roca también. Cada cierto tiempo aparece de lejos una atalaya, la cual las cuales tienen una explosión igual a las bombas de Toon Link pero con mucha más potencia y que producen entre 35% y 55% de daño. A veces aparecerá durante cierto tiempo, y sobre el cual los personajes podrán subirse hasta que se aleje nuevamente. El barco pirata tiene una breve aparición en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Una vez que se haya terminado el emisario subespacial, aparecerá una puerta nueva en la fase El bosque. Al entrar por esta puerta se podrá ver una secuencia donde aparece Toon Link navegando sobre el barco pirata. Al terminar la secuencia, comenzará un combate contra Toon Link en este escenario y, de obtener la victoria el jugador, Toon Link podrá ser desbloqueado junto con el escenario. Legalidad en torneos Este escenario está prohibido en torneos, debido principalmente a que el agua de este escenario impide que los jugadores reciban K.O. si no consiguen agarrarse del borde del escenario, pues el agua les permite nadar y sobrevivir ante caídas sin la necesidad de usar sus movimientos especiales. No obstante, si un jugador recibe un Smash meteórico muy poderoso, al caer al agua no logrará asomarse a la superficie, si no que se hundirá hasta recibir el K.O. correspondiente. La gran roca sobre la que encalla el escenario deja a los jugadores en una posición muy incómoda para luchar, pues el barco quedará en diagonal, impidiendo lanzar proyectiles hacia adelante e hipotéticamente, favoreciendo a Mario, pues sus bolas de fuego caen por efecto de la gravedad. Además, la nave, al estar inclinada, crea una pared en la cual se pueden hacer Ukemis fácilmente que permitan absorber el impulso ganado al ser golpeado con un ataque potente. Otro factor es el tornado, pues puede interrumpir el curso normal de una batalla. Canciones En Super Smash Bros. Brawl *''Dragon Roost Island'' *''The Great Sea'' *'''''Tal Tal Heights *''Song of Storms'' *''Gerudo Valley'' *''Molgera Battle'' *''Village of the Blue Maiden'' *''Termina Field'' :Las canciones en '''negrita' deben ser desbloqueadas.'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U *70pxDragon Roost Island *70pxThe Great Sea / Menu Select *70pxThe Legend of Zelda Medley *70pxDark World / Dark World Dungeon *70pxTal Tal Heights <> *70pxSong of Storms <> *70pxGerudo Valley *70pxGerudo Valley *70pxOcarina of Time Medley <> *70pxVillage of the Blue Maiden *70pxTermina Field Galería Gran roca en el Barco pirata SSBB.png|El barco pirata encallado en una gran roca. Una atalaya y una botella en el Barco pirata SSBB.png|Una atalaya en el fondo y una botella flotando en el agua. Barco Pirata SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Vista del escenario en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Barco Pirata (2) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|El barco pirata elevándose debido al tornado. Barco Pirata (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|El barco pirata en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U, encallado en la roca. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Barco pirata :Un barco comandado por Tetra que navega por los siete mares. Cuando Link se sube al barco, lo primero que hace es someterse a la prueba de Nico, uno de los subalternos. Para sortear los obstáculos debe aprender a saltar y a balancearse en la cuerda. La primera vez que supere el reto obtendrá la bolsa de trofeos, y la segunda vez se verá recompensado con algunas bombas. :*''NGC: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' :*''NDS: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' Inglés :Pirate Ship :A ship commandeered by Tetra that sails to the far corners of the deep blue sea. When Link gets on board, he is challenged with a test given by the pirate underling Niko. In that test, Link must learn to use jumps and rope swinging to get through an obstacle course and reach Niko. If successful, he receives the Spoils Bag and bombs. :*''GCN: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' :*''NDS: The Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass'' Origen [[Archivo:Barco pirata de Tetra en TLoZ The Wind Waker.png|thumb|right|Vista general del Barco pirata de Tetra en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker.]] El Barco Pirata hizo su debut en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker y aparece brevemente en la apertura y cierre del juego The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Este barco le pertenece a Tetra, un personaje femenino importante en ambos juegos, pues es quien actúa como la capitana del barco. En The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, el barco es visto cerca del inicio del juego, en donde Tetra es al principio capturada por Kranos, un ave malvada gigante y secuaz de Ganondorf, pero la tripulación del barco le lanza balas de plomo al ave hasta que suelta a Tetra, lo que hace que esta caiga en Isla Initia. Ahí se puede ver que el barco es de un color rojo oscuro, en vez del marrón claro que se muestra en este escenario. El barco es también más grande que el de Super Smash Bros. Brawl comparado con el tamaño de los personajes del juego. Otras diferencias son que el barco de The Wind Waker posee una puerta que permite acceder al interior del barco, y sus velas están constantemente extendidas, mientras que el barco pirata de este escenario no posee dicha puerta y su única vela está siempre cerrada. thumb|left|Link a punto de ser catapulteado del Barco. Cuando Tetra cae en la isla Initia, Abril, la hermana menor de Link, envía a este a salvarla. Aunque el rescate termina siendo exitoso, Kranos vuelve a por Tetra, pero confunde a Abril con Tetra y termina llevándose a Abril a la Isla del Diablo. Con un poco del poder persuasivo de Link, y de un cartero llamado Odli, Tetra sube a Link a bordo del barco pirata y decide ayudarlo a rescatar a su hermanita. Dado que la Isla del Diablo es una verdadera fortaleza, en donde residen los esbirros de Ganondorf, la tripulación del barco decide meter a Link en un barril y catapultearlo desde el barco hasta la fortaleza. Esta catapulta, también está incluída en el barco pirata de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. La catapulta aparece en el lado derecho del escenario y se activa automáticamente. Comparada con el juego original, la catapulta es mucho más pequeña. [[Archivo:Art Oficial del Mascarón Rojo junto a Link en TLoZ The Wind Waker.png|thumb|right|Art Oficial del Mascarón Rojo junto a Link en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker.]] Luego de ser catapulteado a la Isla del Diablo, Link trata de rescatar a su hermana Abril, pero no logra hacerlo, ya que Kranos, bajo las órdenes de Ganondorf, atrapa a Link y lo arroja al mar. En esta parte de la historia, aparece el Mascarón Rojo. Este barco parlante rescata a Link del agua y lo acompaña durante gran parte de los sucesos de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, convirtiéndose en uno de los protagonistas del juego. Inicialmente, el Mascarón Rojo no tiene una vela e incluso, el mismo barco hace énfasis en que no se puede navegar bien sin una vela. La vela la consigue Link en la Isla Taura, en donde puede comprársela a un hombre. Con la vela en la mano, Link se la lleva al Mascarón Rojo, quien posteriormente le enseña a usarla. Con la vela, Link puede navegar sobre el Mascarón Rojo. La velocidad de la embarcación dependerá de si Link navega a favor o en contra del viento. Si se mueve en la misma dirección que el viento, la navegación será automática. En cambio, si se mueve en contra o sin viento, se tendrá que pulsar el botón "R" para avanzar. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el Mascarón Rojo aparece navegando con su vela extendida. Se puede notar que en el escenario cada cierto tiempo aparecen en la parte superior unas líneas curvas de color blanco. Estas líneas representan el viento de la misma forma que en The Wind Waker, el cual siempre corre de izquierda a derecha. Ya que el Mascarón Rojo viene desde la derecha, este se mueve muy lentamente hacia adelante, pues va en contra de la dirección del viento. En The Wind Waker, Link puede coger y trasladar ciertos barriles. Esto resulta muy práctico al ponerlos sobre algunos interruptores. En el mar, flotando en el agua, se pueden ver también algunos barriles, pero estos poseen un banderín blanco incrustado. En el escenario Barco pirata, también se pueden ver estos barriles flotando en el agua, pero no poseen el banderín característico, asemejándose más a los barriles comunes. En la serie The Legend of Zelda, las botellas son objetos recurrentes, que se usan para guardar cosas, como insectos, agua, peces, etc. En el escenario Barco pirata se pueden ver flotando de vez en cuando algunas botellas en el mar. Su diseño no proviene de ningún juego en particular. El hecho de que la botella aparezca flotando en el agua, es porque en la antigüedad, cuando los tripulantes de un barco naufragado requerían la ayuda de alguien, enviaban cartas por medio de botellas, las cuales arrojaban al mar, para que alguna persona eventualmente las encontrara. No obstante, las botellas de este escenario están vacías. El diseño del mar del escenario, viene de The Wind Waker. En el fondo del escenario también se pueden observar diversas islas, tal como ocurre en el juego citado. El concepto de "ahogarse" también es usado en The Wind Waker. Si un jugador permanece en el agua durante un tiempo, terminará por hundirse. [[Archivo:Atalayas TLoZ The Wind Waker.jpg|thumb|right|Atalayas en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker.]] En el mar, en algunos lugares hay atalayas, las cuales poseen unos cañones que disparan a quienes se acerquen. Pueden haber entre una y tres en el mismo lugar. Si son destruidas, o si todos los enemigos apostados en ellas son eliminados, el jugador será recompensado con algunos premios, que van desde simples rupias, hasta cuartos de corazón. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, se pueden ver de estas atalayas disparando al barco potentes bombas. No obstante, solo aparece una a la vez. [[Archivo:Tornado en TLoZ The Wind Waker.png|thumb|left|150px|Un tornado en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker.]] En The Wind Waker, en ocasiones, una fuerte tormenta puede caer sobre el océano. En el escenario Barco pirata, una tormenta similar puede azotar el escenario, pero sin efectos negativos en él. En The Wind Waker, Link, mientras va navegando entre las islas, puede toparse con un tornado. Este tornado se tornará gris cuando Link se le acerque demasiado y pretenda atacarlo, pero se puede derrotar fácilmente disparándole flechas. Al ser derrotado, se revela que el Tornado es en realidad controlado por Cyclos, el Dios del Viento, quien se quedará impresionado por las habilidades que Link demuestra. Por tal motivo, Cyclos, al ser derrotado, enseñará a Link la Melodía del Tornado, la cual Link podrá tocar con su Batuta de los Vientos. Link puede usar la Melodía del Tornado para invocar un tornado, el cual lo teletransportará a ciertas islas del océano. El tornado absorberá el Mascarón Rojo y lo elevará hasta el cielo, para luego depositarlo en otra zona del mar. De esta manera, puede llegar a otros lugares en muy poco tiempo. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, puede aparecer de vez en cuando uno de los tornados grises de Cyclos. El tornado se acercará al Barco pirata y, con la misma animación del tornado invocado por la Melodía del Tornado, envolverá la embarcación en un huracán y lo levantará hasta el cielo. Pasados unos segundos, el Barco pirata caerá de nuevo al mar, supuestamente, en una nueva ubicación. En The Wind Waker el tornado nunca levanta al Barco pirata, solamente lo hace con el Mascarón Rojo y Link. Mientras navega por el mar, Link puede divisar algunas rocas grandes en el agua. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el Barco pirata puede estrellarse contra algunas de estas rocas, aunque esto no ocurre en ningún momento en The Wind Waker. En cuanto se alcanza una roca en este escenario, se escucha un efecto de sonido como el de una lira o arpa. Este efecto de sonido se escucha frecuentemente en The Wind Waker, usándose para los menús y cuadros de diálogo. Curiosidades *Tocar la proa del barco cuando está en el aire no produce daño alguno. Esto se contrasta con el momento en que el barco cae bruscamente al agua luego de un tornado, en donde tanto la proa como la popa del barco producen daño al contacto. *La lluvia en este escenario está renderizada en 2D, no en 3D como el resto de los elementos del escenario. Esto puede verse pausando el juego e inclinando la cámara cuando esté lloviendo. *En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U este escenario, junto con Gran campo de batalla y Super Mario Maker, son los únicos escenarios en compartir temas de otros escenarios. *Este es el único escenario descargable en ser exclusivo para una sola versión. Si bien el escenario Duck Hunt también es exclusivo para descargar en la versión portátil, este ya aparece en la versión de sobremesa, por lo que deja de ser exclusivo de dicha versión. **De acuerdo con Masahiro Sakurai, se planeó que este escenario también apareciera en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, pero varias limitaciones de hardware hicieron que fuera imposible.Entrevista a Masahiro Sakurai por Nintendo Dream: Parte 3 Referencias Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Escenarios de Super Smash Bros. (Wii U) Categoría:Contenido descargable